


Running to you

by Ravenclawpride06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawpride06/pseuds/Ravenclawpride06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Can you do a fic where Stydia are both single and go to prom together and end up slow dancing and confessing their feelings and just doing general prom stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to you

“You ready?” Stiles tries not to linger on how beautiful Lydia looks in her pale blue dress. They had agreed to go to prom together months ago - it made sense – Scott and Kira were going together and Malia had a date too. 

“I am,” Lydia smiles up at him, she hadn’t thought she would be excited, after everything they’d been through, prom seemed too normal, too ordinary to get excited over. But as she looks up at him she realises with surprise that she has a bundle of nerves in her stomach and she can’t keep her fingers from tapping against the bare skin of her legs.

“Then your carriage awaits,” he says, stepping aside to reveal the powder blue Jeep and Lydia can’t help but let out a little squeal of happiness. The Jeep had been in the shop for months while Stiles had slowly saved the money to get it fixed – Lydia had chipped in a little too, though Stiles didn’t know that. It had amazed her, when it had been broken seemingly beyond repair how much of an attachment she had to the vehicle; it was one of the only constants in their manic, ever-changing lives. 

Stiles smiles as he noticed the affectionate little pat that Lydia gives Roscoe before she climbs into the front passenger seat. 

“You know, this really reminds me of the last time we went to a dance together,” Lydia says quietly as Stiles climbs into his own seat.

“A night which ended pretty much the worst way possible.”

“Yeah, but I was talking more about the drive there. You stared at the road the whole way there and never said a word to me.”

“Please don’t remind me. I was scared of saying something that would offend you and then you’d make me turn the car around and take you back home.”

“It was cute – though I wouldn’t have admitted it back then.”

“Oh so you thought I was cute? Well better late than never I suppose.”

Their back-and-forth banter continues until they arrive at the hotel where the prom was being held. As it was senior prom the school had paid for a nice venue, and besides, thinks Lydia, the school is most likely still off limits after the night they had spent there just over three weeks ago.

Stiles races around the car to open the door for Lydia, ever the gentleman and she nudges him with her shoulder and pouts, “Do I have to sulk about society trying to turn me into an insecure neurotic for you to tell me I’m pretty?”

“Ah – you –,”

“Stiles,” she places a hand on his chest, “I was kidding.”

“Regardless,” he smiles at her warmly, “You will always be beautiful to me, Lydia.”

She looks away before he can see the faint blush appearing on her cheeks, his sentiments affecting her more than she’d thought they could.

“Let’s go,” Stiles says, taking her hand and pulling her along, “Unless you want to spend the whole night in the car park.”

They meet up with the rest of the pack inside, including Malia, who has ditched her date for ten minutes to come and say hello.

Though none of them want to say it, each of them are glad that they don't have to think or talk about the supernatural, even if it’s just for one night. The dread doctors have been defeated and with Theo enjoying a cell in the freaky wing of Eichen house, the relief within the group is palpable. Kira is sure that it’s having an effect on everybody else at the Prom; the atmosphere is electric in a way that could only mean hundreds of high school students being released from mandatory education at once.

The start of the night is uneventful, though the food is much nicer than they'd expected. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira had somehow managed to grab seats at the same table. 

Though Malia had opted to stick with her date, they could see her from where they sat. She seemed to be having fun, frequently bursting into laughter and touching her date on the arm – her date looked a little awestruck at her attention.

“Do you want to dance?” Stiles asks Lydia when the rest of their table have disappeared onto the dancefloor.

“Yes,” she beams at him, like she wasn’t sure that he was ever going to ask.

She settles in his arms and realising that she hasn’t been there for so long, learns just how much she’s missed it.

“Don’t go running off again, Lydia,” he smiles like he knows she won’t but she sees the hidden pain in his eyes. “I can’t stand seeing you like that a third time, it was bad enough after Tracy.”

Lydia can’t look in his eyes for fear the tears that have sprung in hers might start to leak out. Instead she gives a little whimper and goes still for a moment, “you were there?”

“I thought you knew. Peter wouldn’t let me stay with you. He let me call Jackson though.”

“I never knew,” Lydia says between quiet sniffles, and then, “I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.”

Stiles fights his way through the crowd to a spare seat, resting his head on the table, the loud music had caused it to pound and he was worried about Lydia, she’d seemed so distant and lost. He’d wait for her to get back from the bathroom and then he’d suggest they leave.

He lifts his head to scan the crowd for Lydia but instead sees a different familiar face approaching. 

Malia.

“Hey.”

“Hi, where’s your date?” He asks her.

“Getting drinks,” she replies with an easy smile. She looks more carefree than he’s ever seen her and it makes him smile back.

“I'm glad you're here with Lydia,” Malia says, causing Stiles to raise his eyebrows. “I know how you feel about her, Stiles, as if I could have ignored it. A lot of the time we were together it's like you didn't even see me. You only saw Lydia. And you still do.”

Before Stiles has time to process her words, Malia’s date sweeps by the table to pick her up, leaving Stiles to sit there and watch them. Malia has started to move on, he thinks, but there’s still something nagging at him, something that tells him he isn’t allowed to want Lydia. You’re not entitled to her you daft idiot, no one is.

He’s still scolding himself when Lydia returns, her eyes dry and her lipstick reapplied.

“Dance with me, Stiles?” Lydia asks holding a delicate hand out for him to take.

He tries to say no. He really does. He’s tired and his head still pounds – though less than before. Instead he takes her hand and lets her lead him into the comfort of her arms.  
“For a moment there I thought I was going to have to persuade you,” Lydia smiles into his shoulder where she’s just rested her head. The slow songs have just started and the dancefloor is less packed now, it’s easier to move.

“Oh yeah? And how would you have done that?”

She just smiles up at him, and a sudden wave of nerves stops her from saying what she really wants to.

“I know,” Stiles says with humour in his voice, “something along the lines of get off your cute little ass and dance with me.” He rests his lips on the top of her head, kissing her hair softly.

“Perhaps.”

“Well you’ve already admitted you think I’m cute. You can’t take it back now.”

She pulls away from him a little though not so much that he thinks he’s crossed a line. He raises his eyes to hers though, only to find her looking at the floor a faint blush adorning her ivory cheeks.

She speaks hesitantly, her voice catching in her throat, “or maybe something along the lines of ‘I've been in love with you since I kissed you in the locker room, maybe even before that.’ You, erm-,” she tucks a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met Stiles, and I owe you my life more times than I can count. You make me laugh every day and I never deserved the love that you tried to give me.” 

She still can’t manage to raise her eyes to his and when he neither replies or lets go she says, “It’s okay, there’s no need to say anything. I missed my chance, let’s just pr-.”

She’s silenced by his fingers on her lips, and he uses his thumb to tilt her face up towards him.

“Lydia Martin, I believe I have loved you since the start of time and you’re the only person who has ever deserved my love,” he whispers and as he does his breath hits her lips as he gets closer, as he finishes he closes the slight distance to place his lips on hers. It’s all he remembers and more, and it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that they fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, made to connect together.

It doesn’t surprise him but it leaves her breathless.

When they part she has to take a few moments before she can say anything, “For what it’s worth, the only person I’m going to be running after from now on is you, Stiles Stilinski.”


End file.
